


Alligators

by incredibly_cold



Series: The Hamfam goes to college [17]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and he fails miserably due to an unexpected fluke, but also he loves him, herccules is so done, in which laf tries to be sexy, its rlly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incredibly_cold/pseuds/incredibly_cold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette was arguably the most romantic boyfriend that a person could ask for, and Hercules was glad to have him. Well, he usually was. Lafayette was also a walking disaster, and Hercules was the one who always got to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alligators

Hercules was always good at sewing. Over the past year he'd gotten more chance to use his skills making things for his adorable boyfriend. Things like a quilt made entirely out of those little American flags people put on their desks, and whatever 4th of July fabrics were on sale, and then several different dresses. Lafayette loved skirts and dresses, which had seemed a little unusual until he'd explained that he was nonbinary. That of course led to questions about using he/him pronouns, which Marie had explained by telling him that he really didn't give a flying fuck what pronouns people used, and he/him was just what people tended to assume.

Yes, Lafayette was the perfect model for anything that Hercules wanted to make. He had a very nice body for dresses with his long legs, and more than enough confidence to pull anything off. At some point in their relationship, he started actually requesting things to be made. The most memorable had been a Captain America chorus girl dress which was actually pretty easy. The matching Captain America costume for Hercules was a little more difficult, and he ended up buying the helmet instead of even trying to figure that out.

Around Christmas, the two of them were shopping at Walmart. Another perk to having a rich boyfriend, other than a nice apartment, was that they could get actual good food. That didn't stop Marie from getting dinosaur chicken nuggets and smiley face french fries, but they could also get other things.

They happened to be walking past the aisle with all the children's slippers and stuff, when they saw a pair that looked like alligators, and the foot went in the mouth. One little known fact about Lafayette was that he loved alligators. He was more casual about it than some people were about their favorite animals, but also any time he saw something with alligators on it, he just had to buy it. The only problem was that they were children's slippers, and Lafayette definitely did not have child sized feet. He struggled to shove his foot into the largest pair, but to no avail.

Obviously there was nothing that they could do about it, but that didn't stop Hercules from coming up with the perfect idea of what to do about it. He was going to make him a pair for Christmas. He didn't have any experience making slippers at all, but he figured that it couldn't be all that difficult and decided to give it a try.

The most difficult thing was hiding his project from his boyfriend. Marie was a huge snoop, and he loved knowing exactly what people were getting for him. It made it a little tricky to find times and places where he could work on them without being found out, but finally he finished them, just in time for the holidays.

To say that he was thrilled would be a little bit of an understatement, since he actually cried when Hercules explained that he had made them since none fit him. Hercules wasn't the type to cry or freak out when he was happy, and he'd never really understood people who did before, but he was starting to find it very endearing. Of course, Lafayette put them on immediately, and after that he rarely walked around the house without them. He even packed them the next time he went to visit his family.

At first, it made Hercules happy any time he saw them. There was just something really nice about seeing someone wear something that he'd made with his own two hands, and not out of pity like someone would with a hideous sweater from their grandmother, but because they genuinely loved it. Then, that wore off, but he was still fond of them. Eventually, on one particular night, he grew to hate them.

* * *

He'd finally gotten home from a double shift at work, Actually, he'd been doing double shifts all week to fill in for this asshole who just quit without giving a two weeks notice so that they could shift the schedule. It had been a solid week of hell, but it was finally over, and he had the next day off. He unlocked the door, arms feeling heavy from exhaustion, and was immediately thrown by the number of candles haphazardly balanced on every horizontal surface available.

Obviously his boyfriend was behind it. Marie had always liked that kind of cliche romantic crap, and he also loved candles even without the romance. That being said, Hercules was pretty sure that they did not have this many before, and that this was a least as many candles as he'd ever seen at Walmart, which meant that he had bought them out at least, and possibly even gotten more from another store. It was so stupid, but also really thoughtful, and he couldn't help smiling.

He removed his jacket and shoes at the door, and followed the one open path to their bedroom, where Marie was waiting for him, wrapped in a sheet and probably wearing nothing else. In his current state of exhaustion, and with the soft lighting from the frankly ridiculous and hazardous number of candles, he wondered what he'd ever done to deserve someone so beautiful and considerate. Surely there had to be something, people didn't just randomly get perfect boyfriends like this. Then, he saw the slippers.

Why? Why did he have a boyfriend who thought that wearing what were essentially children's slippers was remotely acceptable when he was trying to be sexy? He had been good about everything else. Perfect, actually. Even if he had burned down the apartment, he would have been damn sexy. But then the slippers. The fucking _slippers_.

They killed the mood. He didn't care if he had made hem and he loved them, they did not fit in this setting. It had went from sexy to time to watch Wonder Pets in .5 seconds. He stopped in his tracks and sighed loudly. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?" His boyfriend was apparently completely oblivious to why alligator slippers that looked like they were eating his feet wouldn't be sexy.

He sighed again. "The slippers. I'm sorry, I can't do this when you look like an overgrown five year old."

"What do you mean? You made them for me!"

God, why was he like this? He was great and all, but so many of these things that seemed really basic just flew over his head. "Okay, but you make me headbands out of your pretty scarves all the time, but would you want to have sex while I was wearing them?"

Marie narrowed his eyes. "I feel like I'm supposed to say no, but actually you look really good in those."

"Okay, how about that flower crown you made me? Really cute. I love it, you love it, but it isn't sexy."

"So what I'm getting here is that you think that anything cute and pretty I give you is a deal breaker for sex, and it really isn't," he said. "I think that the cuter you look the better though, just so you know."

He was just such a ridiculous person, and he found himself shaking his head. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. Look, I love you babe, and I really appreciate this, but I'm really tired and I won't be able to take you seriously now that you tried to have sex in alligator slippers. Maybe tomorrow."

"But Hercules!"

"I'm sorry, I just can't do it. All I can see is the world's biggest kindergartener. It's gonna take forever to get back in the mood, and I'm going to just straight up tell you that I'll fall asleep."

Marie was not at all pleased that they weren't going to do whatever he had planned, but he reluctantly got up to put out all of the million candles, which surprisingly did not set of the smoke alarm. When he got back in bed he immediately snuggled up to Hercules. "Can you cuddle the world's biggest kindergartener?" he teased.

"Yes, that I can do."

He may have had the most ridiculous boyfriend in the world, but he still loved him. He couldn't ask for better.

**Author's Note:**

> It's so rare that I write fluff, so I hope you guys all liked it! Please comment or you can talk to me at incredibly-cold.tumblr.com


End file.
